Contest 10
The tenth Captions contest features Mario with his head stuck inside a ? Block, with Luigi and a Goomba watching. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Mario Fan: "And so," says Mario's brother, Luigi, "it was then that I knew his 'pastime' had become a full-blown addiction. gnidaplat: The "Quick Dry Jello Blocks" were one of Bowser's greatest investments yet. Wooster: Mr. Little in Brown disguise: I was juzt about to conqure za world vot you all proved to me zat you aren't worthy ov my domination! Captions *Coco **Mario is covering his face because Goomba cursed him into becoming Raccoon Mario. **Goomba: You guys can lift even a heavy block? **Luigi: Mario, get down. I'm scared. *Blue Boo **Goomba: I always knew Mario's hard head would get him into something like this. *Todd **What happens when you hit a ? Block too hard. **Luigi: Um, Mario, it's only a Goomba! *Ludwig 222 **Luigi: Mario! You moron! You should punch the block to get the item out, not jump into it! **Goomba: Uh oh… Maybe I should go the other way… **Mario: Mmm… There's some hidden pizza in this block, Luigi! *Zeus **Goomba: Mario's finally turned into a blockhead! **Goomba: I hope he doesn't fall on me… *Crazykoopa **Goomba: What a block-head. **Mario: Hey! There's cheese in this block!!! *koibito **Mario: (to himself) K-Mart's new heads are the best things ever! They hide my hideous pimples, moles, never-combed facial hair, and that mold that grows on my forehead! *Mark P **Mario's imagination really ran away with him this time. **Mario: Mmm… donuts… **Unfortunately, the jumping contest turned out to be a failure when Mario didn't notice he had a Hammer in his overall pocket and smashed the brick open by accident. **Mario: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's-a me, Mario! **Goomba: Can I carry that? **Luigi: Oh boy, if I had my video camera, I'd tape this! Then I could actually win America's Funniest Home Videos on ABC Family right now! **Goomba: Is it Halloween yet? You look like you two are in costumes. **Goomba: Hey, are those blueberry vanilla cinnamon swirls in the sky? **Mario: WOW! A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF CHEESE! **The Moral of the Story: Don't let Note Blocks fool you. **Mario: Hey, Luigi, my head's warped to the peak of Mt. Everest! **Mario's new football helmet didn't turn out to be what the Goomba thought it would be. **Mario: What IS that smell? **Mario's hair was so overgrown, he had to put a box over his head for a year. **Luigi: Hey Mario, thanks for finding a box for our scavenger hunt list! Now all we need is a Goomba, and then we're done. **Mario: Luigi! I found Koopa's Wish List from last week's caption! *gnidaplat **The "Quick Dry Jello Blocks" were one of Bowser's greatest investments yet. *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Why Mario needs his hat. **Mario: So this is what it's like inside a ? Block. *Lord Wilco **Mario just took off the mask he's been wearing all these years. *Introbulus **Mario: Uh, a little help here? *Krystal Koopa **Luigi: Are you sure there's pasta in there? *Banjie **Luigi: I quote from Peanuts, Mario, "You Blockhead!" **Mario: Are you sure these spring-loaded shoes were for ME? **Goomba: …And I should be afraid BECAUSE…? *Panzer Koopa **Luigi: Maybe I should have tightened the bolts a little more… *Ara **Luigi: *snicker snicker* Mario's a real blockhead. **Never wash your overalls unless you want them real long. **Mario: I hate these new flying caps. *Wooster **Mr. Little in Brown Disguise: I was juzt about to conqure za world vot you all proved to me zat you aren't worthy ov my domination! *Seth **Luigi: Mario can be such a blockhead sometimes! *Dario **Mario: Oh-kay… could you get my head out yet? I'm still looking for that cookie… *FKCM **Glue: all-purpose everywhere! *Mario Fan **"And so," says Mario's brother, Luigi, "it was then that I knew his "pasttime" had become a full-blown addiction." **Mario: Only the cool people stick their heads in blocks; come on, EVERYBODY's doing it. **With the fat one out of the way, the small Goomba knew he had only a split second to leap onto Luigi's throat and finish him off. *Cyberkoopa222 **Mario: Okay, I could have raised my fist a little more! *Larry_Koopa4536 **Mario: (muffled) Help! I'm stuck! **Luigi: Uh oh… **Goomba: This doesn't look too good… *luigi-fan **Mario: Hm… I wonder where my infinite supply of cheese went? *Loni **Luigi: That is the worst impreession of a used ? Block I've ever seen, Mario. Category:Captions